


Magnanimous

by Intricate6



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fake Injury, Fluff, I promise, M/M, Tickling, this is me trying to write fluff for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intricate6/pseuds/Intricate6
Summary: All Jisung wanted was for Minho to stop dancing and pay attention to him, so he fakes an injury to get what he wants.I was told to "try to write something happy" so here it is.





	Magnanimous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SardonicMallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardonicMallow/gifts).



> To SardonicMallow who gave me this challenge and now I expect fluffy WooChan (Also check out his fics they're really good)

“Minho,” Jisung whined, “I want to cuddle.” 

They were currently in the dance room and Minho had been going at it for hours, trying to perfect his solo dance for an upcoming stage. Throughout the day Jisung had been periodically checking in on his boyfriend, supplying the older with snacks and water and making sure that he took a break every now and then. But now Jisung was fed up with Minho’s dancing and he just wanted to go home to cuddle and hopefully sleep.

“Jisung, just let me run through this a couple more times, then I can take a break,” Minho said, not even looking away from the mirror as he gracefully leaped into the air, executing the move perfectly.

“You’ve been here for hours. I had time to help Chan with producing and write a new song. I named it ‘My Boyfriend is Ignoring Me’,” Jisung dramatically sprawled out on the floor, “I just want to cuddle. You’ve been dancing all day and I’m bored.”

Minho didn’t even look over at Jisung’s dramatics, instead opting to continue dancing, sweat pouring off of body, face glistening.

“Please, I’m lonely and bored and you’re going to exhaust yourself. It’s late,”

Minho still ignored him. Jisung was going to have to change tactics.

With an evil smile, Jisung peeled himself off of the floor and headed towards the door, “Fine, I’ll see you at home then.”

“Okay,” Minho muttered, still continuing to dance. 

It was time for Stage 2 of Jisung’s master plan. Halfway to the door, he tripped over his feet and fell to the floor with a dramatic screech and clutched his ankle, whining in pain.

The music stopped and Minho was by his side in an instant, “Oh my gosh, are you okay?”

“I-I think so,” Jisung even managed to eek out a few tears, “I just want to go home, my ankle really hurts.”

“Okay baby, can I just check your ankle and then we can go?”

“It’s not broken, it can wait. I just really want to go home right now.” If Minho actually got anywhere close to Jisung’s anle his plan would be completely screwed, “Trust me, I know the difference between a twisted and broken ankle. I just need to rest it for a day and I’ll be fine.”

Minho sighed, “Okay, if you say so.” 

“I do,” Jisung answered confidently, “But, could you please give me a piggyback ride back to the dorm? I don’t want to walk on my ankle and make it worse.” Jisung even let out a small sniffle.

Minho just sighed, and relented, offering a hand to Jisung who easily accepted it and even made a big show of only standing up on one leg and dramatically hopping around, before finally clambering onto Minho’s back. 

On the way to the dorm, Jisung spent the entire time with his legs tightly wrapped around Minho’s waist and his head buried in his shoulder, occasionally whining when Minho bumped his “injured” ankle. Minho didn’t even complain about Jisung’s weight and just whispered encouraging words into Jisung’s ear whenever he let out a whimper of pain.

“You’re doing so good, we’re almost there,” he muttered into Jisung’s ear after a particularly bad bump followed by a loud sniffle. To be honest, Jisung didn’t feel the slightest bit bad about his deception and making Minho carry him home. It was what he deserved after ignoring him all day. Maybe in the future he would actually pay attention to Jisung when he talked and cuddle with him when he asked. But, that was probably just wishful thinking. 

As soon as they entered the dorm, Chan was by his side in an instant, “What’s wrong? What happened? Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine, I just twisted my ankle so Minho carried me home,” Jisung responded with a smile. 

Chan rolled his eyes, already walking towards the kitchen, “I’ll go get you an ice pack.”

Minho gently set Jisung down on the couch and propped his ankle up with a large pile of pillows. However, once he was done, he started to walk away. Jisung wasn’t about to let that stand. He didn’t do all of this for a ride home and a couple of pillows, “Please stay? Chan’s already getting an ice pack, all I need now is cuddles to feel better.” Jisung made his eyes as wide and pitiful as possible, knowing that was Minho’s weak point.

“I suppose,” Minho said with a smile, “Scoot over.”

Jisung instantly complied, sitting up to make space for Minho who sat down and let Jisung put his head on his lap. Chan came back with the ice pack and Jisung was all set. Minho was finally cuddling with him and had even started to run his fingers through Jisung’s hair. There was nothing in the world Jisung loved more than that. It was pure heaven, euphoria. The feeling made Jisung’s body relax and his eyes began to drift closed. This is how every night should be. Maybe he should get injured more often. Minho definitely didn’t cuddle with him enough nowadays.

All was good and fine until Seungmin walked in, “Ew, why are you taking up the entire couch with you’re cuddling?”

“Jisung tripped and hurt his ankle.” Minho answered, still stroking Jisung’s hair. 

Seungmin rolled his eyes, “Of course he did. Was this also conveniently at a time you refused to leave with him?”

“Uh, I guess so?”

“Do I have to spell it out for you? Does love really make you this blind? Jisung never makes a big deal over his injuries, he’s faking.” 

Jeongin’s laugh resounded from the kitchen, “You’re screwed, Jisung.”

Minho’s hand stilled in Jisung’s hair, “Jisung, is this true?”

He was done for, “Well, uh, you see…” Jisung jumped up from the couch and sprinted away, Jeongin’s and Hyunjin’s laughs resounding from behind him as he darted into a random room, and locked the door behind him. Once Jisung was sure he was safe, he looked up and saw Felix sitting in the corner, playing a game on his computer.

“Felix,” he gasped out, “you have to help me.”

“No way man,” Felix said, “I’m not risking Minho’s wrath. I value my life, unlike some people.”

A pounding started at the door, “I swear to God Jisung you better open up.” Minho’s voice growled from the other side.

“Please,” Jisung begged, looking at Felix.

“Nope, there’s no way I’m getting in the middle of this. I wish you luck.”

Jisung heard the sound of a key being inserted into the lock and quickly dove under the bed right as Minho stomped in, “Felix where is he?”

“Under the bed,” Felix replied, not even looking up from his game, that traitor. 

Then, an hand was wrapping itself around Jisung’s ankle and yanking. Jisung desperately grabbed onto one of he bed posts, “No, no, please no. I promise I won’t do it again. Minho no, please spare me.”

Minho just pulled even harder on Jisung leg, causing his fingers to slowly slip off of the slick, round post, “No, no, no, someone please help,” he cried out as he slid out from his safe place under the bed. He was done for. He was pretty sure he could still hear Jeongin and Hyunjin laughing in the background. At least someone was enjoying his pain. 

As soon as Jisung was fully uncovered from underneath the bed, Minho pounced. His hands instantly went to Jisung’s stomach and neck, ruthlessly tickling the other. Jisung thrashed around wildly, trying to get the older off of him, but to no avail. Minho knew all of Jisung’s tricks by now.

“Please, no, please, I’m sorry,” Jisung gasped out, trying to wriggle away from Minho.

“I don’t think you’re quite sorry enough yet,” Minho said with an evil smirk as he doubled his efforts to cause Jisung’s misery.

Finally, after a couple of minutes of torture, Minho stopped his ceaseless onslaught on Jisung. “Are you sorry yet?”

“Yes, yes, please no more.” Jisung was desperately gasping for breath.

“And what are you sorry for?”

“Pretending to be hurt so that you’d come home.”

With a smile, Minho held out his hand and hauled Jisung to his feet.

“Ow,” Jisung groaned, once he was standing, “I think I pulled one of my ab muscles from laughing so hard.”

“You don’t have abs!” Seungmin yelled from the kitchen.

“Oh, those are fighting words,” Jisung yelled back, sprinting towards the kitchen, suddenly fully recovered.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Later that night, found Jisung and Minho curled up together, lightly tracing patterns on each other’s arms. “I’m sorry for faking an injury to make you come home,” Jisung apologized once again.

“It’s fine,” Minho said with a laugh, “It was actually kind of funny. And I promise not to ignore you anymore. Plus, it was probably good for me to take a break, over practicing never helped anyone.”

“Mm-hm, it was just for your good,” Jisung mumbled, starting to drift off to sleep.

“Whatever you say,” Minho softly laughed and he ran his hands through Jisung’s silky locks and the other drifted off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried you guys, please tell me what you think. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @6_intricate


End file.
